Criminal Chases
by Joey'sCuz
Summary: Rose is on the run, but from who, and why?


Princess Rose is on a break of being a princess for a while and went to the main land for the year, she has an apartment and is trying to live on her own What happens on this day of her life.

I own Maxwell Gibbons and the cleck and the reporter and the running woman.

**Five Rags and a Beef Jerky.**

Rose walked down the street clutching her books to her chest. She was a pretty girl. she had long brown hair and blue eyes. She was a great college student, A's almost all the time. She walked home everyday, on the same side of the street, except today for some reason. She felt something say walk over there today, she had to cross the street to get home anyways so she decided to listen to her instinct. She was on her way home that day and was in the middle of walking behind a bush when she heard a scream. She looked over the top of the bush and saw why she was walking on that side of the street. There had been a report of a criminal on the loose and there he was, right there in front of her almost. She watched as the reported murderer walked down the street following a younger woman. Rose summed up some courage and took in a deep breath.

"Run there's a murderer behind you." She yelled from over the hedge. She looked through a peek hole to see if either person had seen her. The murderer look towards her direction and the woman looked behind her and gasped and started to run. She looked at the man as he inched closer to the bush. She started to freak out as he reached the bush. He looked over and chuckled a bit.

"Why hello there. I don't believe I've killed you yet." She looked up at him and jumped, She got up and started running off towards the school. She panted as her breathing grew quicker and shorter. she took a turn for the worst when she ran into the alleyway. Rose looked over her shoulder as the man came in after her. She look back at the alley and decided to try jumpping the fence. She ran over and climbbed up and over the fence. Hoping down and started running again, She heard him struggling to get up. She ran off and burst in through the door to a store and huffed and puffed struggling for air. She jumpped behind the counter and looked at the clerk pleadingly.

"Please let me stay here for a while, there is a man chasing me." She said and the clerk nodded as the man came in. He walked around the store. He grabbed a couple of things and walked up to the counter.

"I would like to purchase these things. I was wondering did you happen to see a young lassie run by? It's my daughter." The clerk shook his head.

"If I do, I will tell her to head home because her father was looking for her." The man huffed a bit and grabbed his things. Rose heard the bell ring again as the door opened. She got up and looked over the counter and watched him walk aweay.

"Tell me what did he buy?" The clerk looked at her.

"That's your father." She shook her head."He lied to me? Well anyways he bought 5 rags for like using to clean the car, and a beef jerky." She looked at him and nodded.

"He is the loose murderer, that's been on the news."

"Really? Wow that is very interesting!"

"Yeah, oh and thank you sir, I mean really thank you." She got up and ran out side and saw no one." 5 rags and a beef jerky, well I am sure he's probably eating the beef jerky, but the 5 rags I don't know about." She said as she looked everywhere, even along side the store. Rose started across the street and hopped the fence again and started her way home. She got home and sighed as she walked in. She went into the living room and turned on the tv. and listened to it as she went into the kitchen. She grabbed a soda out of the fridge and sighed as she went and sat on her couch. She watched the news as the guy appeared.

"The infamous murderer was capture today by the help of the stores clerk, and a girl that had ran into his store earlier on in the day. The suspect was told to have purchased 5 rags and a beef jerky, the rags being suspected of being used for gags. It turns out the in the 4 days of his escape, this man, Maxwell Gibbons, has a head count and a body count of 19 dead woman in his basement, all either gaged or without a head." She stared at the dead corpse they showed and gasped. "If it wasn;t for this girl..." They showed Rose's picture on the news when she was ducked down behind the counter"...There would be more." The saleclerk came up and smiled.

"I saw her run in and she hid behind my counter saying let me stay there is someone chasing me, as soon as I learned who the man was I called the police." Rose sat there staring at the screen in amazment as the report ended.

Hope you all liked it R&R.


End file.
